Kindall
by maestro jedi
Summary: pequeñas historias Kindall, se aceptan sugerencias para próximas historias.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall observo la delicada rosa que encontró posada con suma delicadeza sobre el marco de su ventana, la cual recordaba haber dejado entre cerrada al irse a sus clases vespertinas.

Sonrió mientras la olía, intentando no formarse falsas esperanzas, a un que ese regalo significaba un paso en la dirección correcta ¿no?, quizás antes se viera vuelto loca ante ese pequeño detalle de san valentine, pero ya no era una chiquilla deseosa de experimentar el amor.

Dejo la rosa en su tocador, dispuesta a dormir, cuando un ligero golpecito en su ventana la saco de su ensoñación.

— — Clarence — susurro mirando al castaño del otro lado del vidrio— ¿que haces aquí? — pregunto nerviosamente, al momento que el chico abría sin mucha dificultad la ventana, entrando en la habitación segundos después — no es obvio — sonrió el chico mientras se recargaba sobre el marco de la ventana — no — inquirió la chica retándolo con la mirada, quizás fuera obvio para todo mundo, pero por una vez quería que kick fuera el que diera el primer paso, a un que nunca espero, el paso que daría el chico, sintiendo a un segundos después el cálido calor que sus labios recién besados, mientras un apenado castaño, intentaba no tartamudear, al pedirle ser su novia.

Quizás y solo quizás, el próximo san valentine no la pasara sola otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Kick cerro su loquer intentando no prestarle atención a la parejita que platicaba amenamente unos pasos adelante, se forzó a no dar la vuelta e intentar pasar por el mismo corredor, a un que una parte de su alma muriera en el intento.

\- - Vas mejorando amor - exclamo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio, efusivamente - a este paso no reprobaras química - la sonrisa que le dedico a ese petulante intento de temerario, se sintió peor que una diarrea explosiva a la inversa, o al menos esa era el sentimiento del chico buttowski.

Cerro los ojos y apresuro el paso, intentando no prestarles mas atención a los empalagos, con tan mala suerte que no noto a los integrantes del club de basquetbol que prácticamente lo sacaron de su camino - Fijate por donde vas enano - reclamo el rubio secamente - casi lastimas a mi chica - intento levantarse antes de que algo mas pasara, pero su reacción tardía empero la situación.

\- - ¿Te encuentras bien Clarence? - pregunto la voz de su ex nemesis, visiblemente preocupada por la integridad física de su "vecino" - si - fue la brusca respuesta del castaño, mientras se alejaba de ella, intentando no mirarla directamente a los ojos, de no mirar a lo que pudo ser, no mirar a lo que deseaba con toda su alma, por que en el fondo el no estar con ella, había sido culpa suya.

Por que hace once meses, un fatídico catorce de febrero, el arrogantemente destrozo el corazón de Kendall Perkins, arruinando cualquier oportunidad futura y con ello quizás su única oportunidad de felicidad en el futuro.

Me gustaría agradecer a la gente que esta leyendo este pequeño proyecto, sin mas que decir de nueva cuenta agradezco su apoyo y que tengan una bonita lectura.


	3. Chapter 3

La chica dejo que la música inundara el ambiente, mientras contoneaba su cadera de una manera sensual, arrancando el aullido del auditorio, reunido esa noche en el bar de la cigüeña azul.

Quizás le viera costado en otro tiempo, imaginarse como bailarina exótica, pero era el único trabajo que le daba el tiempo suficiente, y la cantidad necesaria de dinero, para seguir estudiando su carrera en leyes, sin depender o humillarse de nuevo con sus padres, los cuales habían sido explícitos ante su demanda de ayuda.

Flash back.

Estaba escuchando bien, o todo era una maldita broma, por que si estaba escuchando bien, técnicamente su padre la estaba intercambiando como mercancía en un maldito trueque, a cambio de un acuerdo comercial, algo tan importante, como su vida matrimonial, era vendido por el cinco por ciento en una fabrica de equipos de refrigeración.

Donde quedaban sus sueños, sus deseos, sus esperanzas, en todo ese entramado digno de una película, pero inquietante en la vida real, ni si quiera conocía al sujeto que seria su prometido, el cual era tres años mayor que ella, y por lo que intentaba vender su padrastro un gran partido.

Se sintió a un mas asqueada, cuando su padre insinuó su virginidad, todo esos años dedicados a estudiar y obtener logros académicos, para que lo mas importante para las personas era si su virgo estaba intacto o no.

Fin del flash back.

No recordaba mucho mas de esa noche, solo fragmentos, una pelea, su escape, su intento fallido de cortarse las venas, la huida, y después todo era un caos, un caos que intentaba dejar atrás, bailando y estudiando.

Apretó el tubo contra sus senos, mientras movía un poco mas el trasero, por ser un martes, era obvio que el local estaría medio lleno, pero agradecía la poca clientela, le dejaba mas tiempo para ella y sus pensamientos, termino girando sobre si misma abriendo su entre pierna y dejando por escasos segundos su intimidad a la vista, pero como tan rápido como había empezado a bailar todo termino.

Se dejo caer en su silla minutos después, mientras el anunciador indicaba a la nueva chica en la pista, y ella miraba su teléfono, sonriendo, solo le quedaba otro baile y seria libre por esa noche, lo cual le alegraba dado que tenia un ensayo que entregar mañana ante de las once, y le gustaría rescribir algunas partes en general.

Una hora después.

El miedo la paralizo, por algunos segundos, al ver a ese chico castaño con chamarra de cuero en los reservados, se parecía tanto a el, pero era imposible que fuera el, se forzó a continuar, dejando que la música se apoderara de ella, bailando de una forma por demás provocativa, deseando en el fondo de su mente, que ese chico se fijara en ella, a un que no fuera el.

Media hora después, finalmente podía respirar tranquila, prendiendo o al menos intentar prender su cigarrillo, camino hacia su auto, después de terminar su turno y despedirse de sus compañeras de trabajo, tan concentrada estaba que no noto cuando chico con el, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y el golpe la mandara al suelo.

\- - Ten cuidado donde caminas Perkins - gruño una varonil voz, que la congelo en el acto, mientras instintivamente cerraba mas su gabardina - o acaso se te olvidaron los modales - dijo sonriendo la única persona que en esos momentos no quería ver ni en pintura, por que de toda la gente que pudo descubrir su secreto, tenia que ser precisamente el Clarence Francis Buttoswki.


End file.
